dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball TNG: Ultimate Budokai
This game is the sucessor to Dragon Ball Z:Ultimate Tenkaichi and will be released sometime after it comes out. List of Fighting Arenas Cellgames Arena (day, night) Destroyed Cell Games Arena Cliffs (day, afternoon, night) Desert (day, night) Kami's Lookout Kame House (day, afternoon) City Ruins Dying Namek Planet Namek Planet Voon Babidi's Spaceship Goku's Spaceship City (day, night, afternoon) Yamcha's Hideout Waterfall Capsule Corp. (noon, night) Satan Hotel (noon) Space Tundra World Tournament Arena Chi Chi's House (night, noon) Frieza's Spaceship New planet Namek Crystal lake (Night,Morning) Planet Yardrat (Night,noon) Confirmed Characters Goku (start), Kaioken, Kaioken x3, Piccolo (start) Vs Raditz, one arm, Vs Nappa Krillin (start) Vs Nappa, Vs Vegeta Kid Gohan, Bleak Rage, Vs Raditz, Injured. Vegeta (scouter) Full Power, Injured, Great Ape Nappa, Vs Piccolo, Injured, Vs Goku, Great Ape Raditz, Great Ape. Mr Popo Kami Yamcha Tien (start) Chiaozu Vegeta (namek)Vs Zarbon, Vs Recoome, Vs Frieza, Vs Ginyu Gohan (namek) Vs Dodoria, Vs Guldo, Bleak Rage, Vs Frieza, Krillin (namek) Vs Dodoria, Vs Guldo, Vs Frieza, Recoome, Battle Damaged Burter Jeice Guldo Captain Ginyu Goku (namek) Kaioken, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan Captain Ginyu (goku soul) Goku (ginyu soul) Zarbon, (Transform) Dodoria Cui Appule Frieza Soilder Bardock, Bleak Rage Frieza, 1st Form, 2nd Form, 2nd Form 50%, 3rd Form, Final Form, Final Form 50%, Final Form 100% Mecha Frieza Piccolo (namek) Nali Cooler, Final Form Cooler Neiz Doore Salza Mecha Cooler Future Trunks, Super Saiyan King Cold, Krillin (androids) Yamcha (androids) Tien (androids) Goku (androids), Super Saiyan Vegeta (androids), Super Saiyan Android 18, Vs Vegeta Android 17, VS Tien, Vs Piccolo Android 16 Imperfect Cell Gohan (androids) Gohan (hyperbolic training), Super Saiyan, Semi-Perfect Cell Super Vegeta Perfect Cell Goku (cell games) Ascended SS, Full Power SS, Gohan (cell games) Full Power SS, SSJ2 Trunks (cell games) SS, Ascended, USS. Vegeta (cell games) Ascended Cell Jr's Yamcha (cell games) Tien (cell games) Hercule (cell games) Krillin (cell games) Super (and i mean SUPER) Perfect Cell Piccolo (cell games) Fuse w/ Kami. Dr.Gero Android 19 Adult Chi Chi Adult Gohan, SSJ1, SSJ2, Ultimate Gohan Goku (buu), SS1, SS2, SS3, Vs, Kid Buu Vegeta (buu) SS1, SS2, Majin Vs Kid Buu Pui Pui Yamu Spopovich Yakon Dabura Goten, SSJ Trunks, SSJ Gotenks, SSJ, SSJ3 Fat Buu Pikkon Babidi Evil Buu Super Buu, Buu (piccolo) Buu (gotenks) Buu (gohan) Kid Buu Vegito, SSJ2 Janemba, Super Janemba Goku (janemba) SSJ, SSJ3 Vegeta (janemba) SSJ2 Hirudegarn, 1st form, Tapion Konatisian Wizard Pikkon Olibu Gogeta, SSJ2 King Yemma Broly, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Videl Bio-Broly Bio-Men Saibamen King Vegeta Kid Vegeta Young Nappa Tora Fasha Android 15 Android 14 Android 13, Super Android 13 Vegeta (13) SSJ Goku (13) SSJ Trunks (13) SSJ Eis Shenron Nuova Shenron Haze Shenron Rage Shenron Syn Shenron, Omega Form Vegeta (GT), SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ4 Goku (GT) SSJ1 SSJ2 SSJ3 SSJ4 Baby Gohan, SSJ Baby Goten, SSJ Baby Vegeta, Form 1, Form 2, Form 3, Golden Great Ape True Form Baby Pan (gt) 18 (GT) Gohan (GT) Trunks (GT) Goten (GT) Uub Majuub Hell Fighter 17 Super 17, Kamehameha Absorbed Aqan, 50%, Full Power, Panthera, Full Power Trunks (TNG), SSJ1, SSJ2, Giga Super Saiyan Goten (TNG) SSJ1, SSJ2, Gohan (TNG) SSJ2 Pan (TNG), SSJ1, Tien (TNG) Yamcha (TNG) Tiencha Aran, Shade Form, Ultra Kamehameha Absorbed Pan (aran) Super Aran, Tiencha's Power Trunks (aran), Giga Super Saiyan, SSJ1 Gotenks (aran), SSJ2 Goten (aran), SSJ1, SSJ2, Kaioken x 1,000 Ultra Aran (This is where i will start pulling characters from The Story of Tais's Survivial) Tais (cui and tui) VS Saibamen, VS Tui King Vegeta (cui and tui) Darkto Tui Cui (cui and tui), VS whole solar system Cui (a-o64), VS Tais, Hidden Power, Tais (a-064) VS Cui, VS Zarbon, VS Unfriendly Natives Native of AO-62 Tais (forey), VS Cui, VS Yern, Post Cave Training Yern, Buff Form Cui (forey), Super Cui, Weakened, VS 100,000 Soilders Forey Army Soilder, VS Tais, Injured Commander Uir, Buff Form, Tais (earth), 65% power, Super Saiyan Random Fighter 1 Random Fighter 2 Random Fighter 3 Random Fighter 4 Random Fighter 5 Random Fighter 6 Random Fighter 7 Dragonball TNG Game Modes Galaxy Mode is a mode where you have a spaceship and you fly to random planets, fighting random fighters, such as Random Fighter 3 VS Goku (start) Kaioken. on Planet Voon (planet voon is the background for most planets) Tag Team mode, where 3 fighters can fight AT ONCE! Epic combos await! Survival Mode, Play as a randomly selected character and fend off against 3 characters, You have to fight 3 enemies all at once and they instantly are set on very hard (NOT INVINCIBLE). Secret Unlockables Characters Goku (GT), SSJ2 (Beat Namek Saga With Goku (GT)) Eis Shenron, (Beat Survival with Omega Shenron, Wish from Porunga) SSJ4 Gotenks (Beat Survival with Gotenks) Super Tiencha (Beat Aran Saga with Yamcha (TNG) and Tien (TNG) Goku Jr. (Beat GT with Goku (GT) Goku Jr. SSJ (Beat All Sagas With Goku.Jr) Frieza (ginyu soul), (Beat Frieza Saga with Captain Ginyu, Wish for it from Porunga) Vegeta (ginyu soul), (Beat Captain Ginyu on Invincible with Vegeta (SCOUTER)) Krillin (gt), (Wish from Porunga) Zorn (Wish from Porunga) Yajirobe (Beat All Saga's with Kid Goku) Infant Baby (Wish from Porunga, Shop) Papayaman (Beat Cell Saga with Uub/Majuub, Wish from Porunga) Tapion (Wish from Porunga) Salt (Beat All Sagas with Garlic Jr, Shop) Enemy Difficulty Invincible, they have 10 times your health and are always at max power. (Beat Survival with Goten/Recoome, Shop) Target Dummy, they have a million times your health but don't attack (Beat Saiyan Saga with Pan/Trunks) Modes Namekian Dragonball Hunt, Defeat 7 random enemies with a randomly selected character and earn the right to Summon Porunga (Beat Namek Saga, Shop) Summon Porunga, Wish for secret characters, modes, or hints! (Beat Namekian Dragonball Hunt) Super Saiyan Disaster, select a character and battle all the Super Saiyans at once on normal! (Beat Galaxy Mode with Super Saiyan Goku (mid)) The Dangerous Duo, two randomly selected characters set on hard/normal will battle you. (Beat Mission 3 in Cell Saga, Shop) The Rebellion, play as King Vegeta, Zorn (if you've unlocked him), Bardock, and Nappa and battle it out with Frieza set on Invincible (Beat Survival with Vegeta) Super Saiyan Training, let Vegeta show you the most advanced techniques of the game! (Beat Cell Saga) Tien's Training, let Tien show you slightly advanced techniques of the game!(Beat Namek Saga, Wish from Porunga) Kamehameha Battle! Be Gohan/Cell/Goku/Master Roshi/Krillin/Yamcha/Goten/Pan and beam clash with Vegeta (SCOUTER)'s Galic Gun! (Beat Mission 14 of Saiyan Saga on Very Hard, Wish from Porunga) Hyperbolic Time Chamber, have battles with characters you haven't unlocked yet to unlock them! (Beat GT, Shop) Travelling Through Buu, go through Buu wih Goku/Vegeta and battle SSJ3 Gotenks, Piccolo, and Mystic Gohan! (Complete Mission 7 in Kid Buu Saga) Console Bonuses Wii The Wii will already have Raditz and Nappa unlocked and if you buy the Platinum disk you shall get Frieza (final form) and Pikkon. Also if you get the Platinum disk it will come with Movie 4 (Lord Slug) and Movie 13 (Wrath of the Dragon). You will also start with 5,000 zeni. Playstation 3 The Playstation 3 will already have Vegeta (Scouter) and Nappa unlocked. If you buy the Platinum disk you get 5,000 zeni, Kid Gohan, and Lord Slug. It will also, no matter what disk you buy, it comes with Movie 7 Super Android 13! Xbox 360 The Xbox will already have Pikkon and Olibu unlocked and will start out with 2,500 zeni no matter what. ''However, this console does not have a platinum disk but it comes with Movie 4 (Lord Slug) anyway. New Features Villiains Point Battle it out at your favorite moments in the series as the villain! It includes Frieza Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, Saiyan Saga, Cell Saga, Buu Saga, but it unluckily does not come with GT. Music Editor Make your own music to fight to! Even make some of your favoite characters a theme song when they enter battle! There is also an option to download music from the many uploaded pieces in which you can use! Online Fighting Compete in online matches against real people! There can be up to 3 people fighting at once! Shop You can enter Capsule Corp and you will be able to buy new moves, get new characters and even some secret hints and tips! You can earn Zeni in the Yamcha Games, World Tourney, Cell Games, Otherworld Tourney or the 3 Trials. Bulma's Closet Every character atleast has 3 costumes! Designate the default clothes for certain characters and even change their names while in Online Mode! 3 Trials From the series itself comes the Three Trials! Battle it out with three enemies with a randomly selected character set on Invincible! But it shall reward far more Zeni then the regular contests. Rush Maker Make you're own Combos with certain characters and use them in real matches. You can change the color, add a blast to the end or even make Piccolo play volleyball with the enemy! But it costs a hella lotta Zeni, though, Saga Maker Make your very own Saga! Record your voice and put it in scenes, make Jeice go Super Saiyan or even a saga about Piccolo's pet boar! (there are animals in the saga maker) Character Cards When you battle with a character alot and get alot of victories (around 15 or 20, depending on the power level) you will get a Skill Card. Each skill card has a different skill which you can put on the character to replace a move you don't like. Like having High Speed Rush as one of SSJ2 Teen Gohan's supers instead of Gekiretsu Madan. Once you get 100 victories you unlock a Super Ultimate, which is a super awesome move that takes alot of ki to dish out. It is much better than an Ultimate. Development It is currently 10 percent done as they are trying to put something in that will let Buu regenerate his health if he has not been attacked for too long. Missions Saiyan Saga Mission 1, Defeat Raditz with Piccolo/Goku Mission 2, Defeat Raditz with Piccolo Mission 3, Defeat Piccolo with Gohan Mission 4 (BONUS), Run across Snake Way with Goku MIssion 5, Defeat Shorty and Scarface with Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Krillin. Mission 6, Defeat King Kai with Goku Mission 7, Defeat Yamcha with Saibamen Mission 8, Defeat Saibamen with Krillin Mission 9, Defeat Saibamen with Piccolo Mission 10, Defeat Piccolo and Tien with Nappa Mission 11, Defeat Tien and Chiaotzu with Nappa Mission 12, Defeat Piccolo with Nappa Mission 13, Defeat Nappa with Goku Mission 14, (BONUS) Defeat Vegeta (SCOUTER) with Goku and do the infamous Kamehameha vs Galic Gun! Mission 15, Defeat Goku with Great Ape Vegeta Mission 16, Defeat Great Ape Vegeta with Yajirobe, Gohan, and Krillin Mission 17, Defeat Vegeta (SCOUTER) with Gohan and Krillin '''OFF TO NAMEK!' Namek Saga Mission 1, Defeat Cui with Vegeta Mission 2, Defeat Dodoria with Gohan/Krillin Mission 3, Defeat Zarbon with Vegeta Mission 4, Defeat Vegeta with Zarbon (transformed) Mission 5, Defeat Appule with Vegeta Mission 6 (BONUS), Be Bulma and kill some crabs! Mission 7, Defeat Zarbon (transformed) with Vegeta Mission 8, Defeat Krillin/Gohan with Guldo Mission 9, Defeat Vegeta/Gohan/Krillim with Recoome Mission 10, Defeat Recoome/Burter with Goku Mission 11, Defeat Captain Ginyu with Goku (kaio-ken) Mission 12, Defeat Goku (ginyu soul) with Krillin/Vegeta/Gohan Mission 13, Defeat Captain Ginyu with Vegeta (SECRET MISSION), Defeat Vegeta (ginyu soul) with Gohan. Mission 14, Defeat Frieza (1st) with Vegeta Mission 15, Defeat Frieza (2nd) with Gohan/Krillin/Vegeta Mission 16, Defeat Frieza (2nd) with Piccolo Mission 17, Defeat Piccolo with Frieza (3rd) Mission 18,Defeat Gohan with Frieza (3rd) Mission 19, Defeat Piccolo/Krillin/Gohan with Frieza (final) Mission 20, Defeat Vegeta with Frieza (final) Mission 21, Defeat Goku with Frieza (final) Mission 22, Defeat Frieza (final) with Goku (kaioken x20) Mission 23, Defeat Burter/Jeice/Guldo with Tien/Chiaotzu/Yamcha Mission 24, Defeat Recoome with Yamcha Mission 25, Defeat Piccolo with Frieza (final) Mission 26 (BONUS) Push the spirit bomb into Frieza! Mission 27, Defeat Frieza (final) with Goku SSJ Mission 28, Defeat Frieza (100%) with Goku SSJ BACK TO EARTH! Garlic Jr. Saga Mission 1, Defeat Master Roshi with Krillin Mission 2, Defeat Chi-Chi and Yamcha with Gohan Mission 3, Defeat Mustard with Krillin Mission 4 (BONUS), Charge up Mustards attack enough to fatally injure Krillin! Mission 5, Defeat Salt with Gohan Mission 6, Defeat Mustard with Gohan Mission 7, Defeat Spice and Vinegar with Gohan and Piccolo Mission 8, Defeat Garlic Jr with Gohan and Piccolo Mission 9, Defeat Garlic Jr (transformed) with Gohan THE ANDROIDS ARRIVE! Cell Saga Mission 1, Defeat Mecha Frieza/King Cold with Trunks (sword) Mission 2, Defeat Goku with Android 19 Mission 3, Defeat Android 19 with Vegeta Mission 4, Defeat Dr.Gero with Piccolo Mission 5, Defeat Vegeta with 18 Mission 6, Defeat Piccolo/Tien/Trunks with 17 Mission 7, Defeat Krillin with Dr.Gero Mission 8, Defeat 17 with Piccolo Mission 9, Defeat 16 with Imperfect Cell Mission 10, Defeat 17 with Imperfect Cell Mission 11, Defeat Piccolo with Semi Perfect Cell Mission 12, Defeat Semi Perfect Cell with Super Vegeta Mission 13, Defeat 16 with Semi Perfect Cell Mission 14, Defeat 18 with Semi Perfect Cell Mission 15, Defeat Super Vegeta with Perfect Cell Mission 16 (BONUS) FINAL FLASH!!!!! Use all your power to weaken Cell! Mission 17, Defeat USS Trunks with Perfect Cell Mission 18, Defeat Goku with Gohan (SS) Mission 19, Defeat Goku (SS) with Perfect Cell Mission 20, Defeat Gohan (SS) with Perfect Cell Mission 21, Defeat Yamcha/Krillin/Tien/Goku/Vegeta with Cell Jr's (7) Mission 22, Defeat Cell Jr's (7) with Gohan (SS2) Mission 23, Defeat Perfect Cell with Gohan (SS2) Mission 24, Defeat Power Weighted Cell with Gohan (SS2) Mission 25, Defeat Semi-Perfect Cell with Gohan (SS2) and Goku (SS) Mission 26, Defeat Gohan (SS2) with Super Perfect Cell Mission 27 (BONUS), Use an all out Kamehameha against Cell's Solar Kamehameha! Buu Saga Mission 1 (BONUS) Go around the city stopping crimes as the Great Saiyaman! Mission 2, Defeat Videl with Spopovitch Mission 3, Defeat SSJ2 Gohan with Yamu and Spopovitch Mission 4, Defeat Pui Pui with Vegeta Mission 5, Defeat Yakon with Goku Mission 6, Fight Dabura with Gohan Mission 7, Defeat SSJ2 Goku with Majin Vegeta. Mission 8, Defeat Majin Vegeta with Buu. Mission 9, Fight Buu with SSJ3 Goku. Mission 10, Defeat Buu with Evil Buu. Mission 11, Defeat Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha and Master Roshi with Super Buu. Mission 12, Fight SSJ Gotenks with Super Buu. Mission 13, Fight Super Buu with SSJ3 Gotenks. Mission 14, Fight Super Buu with Ultimate Gohan. Mission 15, Defeat Ultimate Gohan with Super Buu (Gotenks) Missioen 16, Defeat Super Buu (Gohan) with Super Vegito. Mission 17, Fight Kid Buu with Goku SSJ3 and Vegeta SSJ2. Mission 18, Defeat Vegeta SSJ2, Hercule and Buu with Kid Buu. Mission 19 (BONUS) Charge up energy for the Spirit Bomb before Vegeta, Hercule and Buu die! Mission 20 (BONUS) Push the Spirit Bomb into Buu in an epic struggle 7 YEARS LATER.. Mission 21, Defeat Teen Goten with Goku. 7 MORE YEARS LATER GT Saga Custom Character Saga Mission 1, Create your Character! Mission 2 (BOSS) Defeat Blue Jeice with Custom Character. Mission 3, Find a mentor out of Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Broly, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gotenks, Bardock, King Vegeta, Captain Ginyu, Frieza and Blue Jeice. Mission 4, Defeat 4 Buu Jr's with Custom Character. Mission 5, Save your mentor from Evil Buu! Mission 6, Lower Evil Buu's Health down to 60,000. (starts with 100,000) Mission 7, Find the first 5 dragonballs! Mission 8, Defeat Yakon and Pui Pui with Custom Character Mission 9 (BOSS) Defeat the Golden Oozaru! Mission 10, Lower SSJ4 Baby Vegeta's hp down to 130,000 (starts with 250,000) Mission 11 (BOSS) Defeat SSJ4 Baby Vegeta with SSJ Custom Character or Super Namek Custom Character. Mission 12, Defeat Evil Buu with Custom Character (transformation possible) Mission 13, Defeat Majin Bojack with Custom Character (transformation possible) and your mentor. Mission 14, Lower Hirudegarn's Health down to 500,000 (starts with 780,000) Mission 15, Defeat Hirudegarn with SSJ3 Custom Character or Giant Namek Custom Character. Mission 16 (BOSS) Lower Giga Buu's Health down to 6,000,000 (starts with 6,785,000) Mission 17, Use a beam attack and clash with Giga Buu's Vanishing Beam! Mission 18, Replay all story battles and bosses. PS3 Trophies/ Xbox360 Achievements﻿ Xbox360 Emerge Victorious (5 Gamerscore) Defeat Raditz with Piccolo's special beam cannon Saibamen Rampage (5 Gamerscore) Unlock the first unlockable character, the Saibamen! Chopped Garlic (10 Gamerscore) Win the firstmovie battle, Dead Zone! A Character Card (10 Gamerscore) Get your first Character Card. First Saga (15 Gamerscore) Complete the Saiyan Saga Can A Machine Like Yourself Ever Experience Fear? (15 Gamerscore) Get a Perfect victory in Mission 1 of the Cell Saga. Final Flash! (15 Gamerscore) Witness the Final Flash scene in DBZ TNG Giga Buu's End (20 Gamerscore) Complete the Custom Character Saga I Am A Super Saiyan! Son Goku! (20 Gamerscore) Complete the Frieza Saga The Future is Saved! (20 Gamerscore) Complete the Cell Saga I Hope You Come Back Someday (20 Gamerscore) Complete the Buu Saga The Nightmare Is Over (20 Gamerscore) Complete the GT saga. Perfect! (20 Gamerscore) Get a Perfect Victory in any tourney Dragon Fist! (25 Gamerscore) Complete the Special Saga Tri Beam! (20 Gamerscore) Witness Tien's Tri Beam against Cell. Ultimate Blast (25 Gamerscore) Unlock your first Super Ultimate Card. The Savior of the Universe (50 Gamerscore) Complete all sagas. From Hell's Heart I Stab Thee (50 Gamerscore) Defeat an SSJ4 Gogeta set on Hard/Very Hard with Kid Goku Kame...kameha? (50 Gamerscore) Defeat Red Potara KId Trunks with a Kamekameha Imperfect Is The New Perfect (50 Gamerscore) Defeat Red Potara Super Perfect Cell with Imperfect Cell Over Nine THOUSAND! (50 Gamerscore) Witness the Over 9,000 scene in the Saiyan Saga 9 times Sucessful Rebellion (50 Gamerscore) defeat Red Potara Frieza (first form) with King Vegeta Attack It's Weak Point For Massive Damage (50 Gamerscore) Defeat the secret mission involving Bulma killing crabs. Budokai Master (50 Gamerscore) Complete the 3 trials with 10 characters. Card Collector (50 Gamerscore) Unlock all Super cards. The Ultimate Budokai Master (100 Gamerscore) Get 100% completion of all sagas, collect every super card and complete all tournaments on very hard 10 times. Amazing Card Hoarder (100 Gamerscore) Collect all the super ultimate cards (good luck with that, pft) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:KorintheKat Category:Look at yourself now back to me now back to me. What is it i'm holding? It's you're chair. You probably just fell out of it.